Doom awaits Remnant Revised
by BigJohn68
Summary: This a Revised, Hopefully better story of Doom awaits Remnant. Light M rating now will get heavier done the road.


**Ok. So this just going to be a remastered version my the other story hopefully better and people like this on a lot better. it will still follow the same premise as the other one. I really want to get this out of the way right now, Jaune is Doomslayer in this story, if people don't that then i'm sorry but thats the way it is. The reason why is because i like stories of Jaune being a badass huntsmen/warrior, and to limit the number of characters to incorporate in this story. Those are my reasons don't like don't read.**

* * *

Doom awaits Remnant chapter 1 Revised

"Normal talking"

'Saying in thought'

" **VEGA AND COMUNICATOR talk**"

(Normal POV)

The tether had pulled the Doomslayer from the dark dimension and back to the UAC lab smoke filed the room Hayden stepped out of the smoke stood in front of the Slayer. "You won-It's over you stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price- Argent, Vega, this entire operation. You see, I've watched you work-come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all- leave nothing behind, and you may be right but we can't just shut it down. Without argent energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." Than he extended his hand forward then the crucible flew into his hand, the slayer just stood in place unable to move, then he started talking again. "But with this we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice." "Re-routing tether coordinate. Complete." The UAC intercom announced. "Our time is up, I can't kill you." Hayden continued "But I won't have you standing in our way." Than the crucible turns into a giant light saber, "Until we see each other again" and than he stated walking off, Then the tether activated, and started pulled the slayer off to god knows where to next. 'Send me away it doesn't matter I'll find my way back, even if it takes eons, even if I have to face god itself I will find my way back, then I will show you Hayden, why all of hell feared me.' The Slayer promised before everything went black.

(Normal POV)

The Doomslayer came to from his " jump from hyper space." And was comply stunned to see sunlight, blue skies, clouds, trees and grass fields as far as the eye can see. Removing his helmet for a better view, the moment the light and fresh breeze hit him face he almost cried. For eons of seeing nothing but lava fields and temple ruins in hell and deserts of Mars, seeing the fields in front of him was like seeing the Garden of Eden. 'It so beautiful' the slayer said thought. While lost in the beauty of the land, the second he opened his eyes a giant pair of claws slashed his face dropping him to the ground, once his eyes adjusting from the attack, he saw a giant wolf like creature, as black as night, boney armor plates, spines, claws and a skeletal like mask covering its face sporting bright red emotionless eyes towering over him. The beast lunged forward opening his mouth, before it could sink its teeth in the Doomslayer, he grabbed its jaws and ripped them apart killing it instantly, as started to stand back up he felt blood still pouring, raising his hand to his face he felt the gash is still open. 'Why aren't I healing?' the Slayer wondered. Before he could try to figure out what was going on, he heard growling coming from across the field, looking up he saw a pack of those creatures looking at him with the same emotionless red eyes looking at he was a nice juicy meal. Ignoring the gash for now Picking up his helmet and putting it back on then pulled up his weapon wheel, 'good to know I still have my guns at least' he told himself before pulling out the combat shotgun. Loaded the gun and charged straight towards them at full speed, the beasts had the same idea as they pounced towards him snarling and growling like the animals they look like.

(Warning violence coming)

Firing his shotgun using charged burst into the face of one of the beast, blowing its head apart, thinking fast he grabbed the dead beasts extended claw and swung it's body at the rest of the attacking wolves, striking some of them away from him to give him some elbow room. Letting go of the beast sending it flying into the other monster in front of me, impaling one on its back spikes. Turning around punching another wolf square into it head trying to pounce on me from behind then blowing its head off. Another tried slashing its claw at him but the slayer grabbed claws breaking his arm in half then having it's own claws shoved into his own chest where it's heart should be then shot it in the head. Turning around the rest of the creatures circling him turning to his heavy assault rifle with micro missiles and set off a barrage of rockets blowing up several wolves and breaking the circle, charging at full speed he bashed into a wolf and stomping its head in the ground, another tried to pounce on him but he caught the beast mid air and ripped its legs and body apart. He then heard loud bird caws above him and saw two giant birds that are the same color as the wolves but all black bodies and boney mask, they started dive-bombing towards him. Thinking fast he put away his Assault Rifle and pulled out his Gauss Canon using precision bolt and shot both in the head. Jumping out of the way using his jump boots got him out just in time to dodge the incoming collision. The Slayer was shaking his head as blood started getting into his eyes, not paying attention another one of these things charged straight into him causing him drop the canon, this one was a heavily armored bear. Pinning him to the ground the Slayer grabbed below the bears throat and right hooked his arm right through its head and tossed its body to the side standing back up another bear was running towards him, this time he pulled out his chain saw and jammed it into its mouth and started tearing the beast's head apart. Saw the remaining wolves regrouped, Bears giant birds circling above him, a giant scorpion, large gorillas, large boars, a giant black and white snakes attached to each other, and a giant elephant.

The Slayer was tiled his head confused by these things, never in the eons of killing and fighting has he seen creatures like these. Never the less a smile found its way onto the slayers face he was betrayed once again and now he was ready to blow off some steam and these things were the perfect stress reliever. Picking up his gauss cannon putting it and the chainsaw away pulled out the chain gun and activated the mobile turret mode. 'Who's next?' the Slayer thought, if he could talk he would sound excited, unleashing a storm bullets.

* * *

**I'm going to try and use as much from the other story to write but make it as different as possible. So this is more a remake i guess, oh well see you next time.**


End file.
